


The Morning After

by Mouser003



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser003/pseuds/Mouser003
Summary: This has turned into hopefully a bunch of one shots, they may be connected they may not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Alex and Kelly ficlet, and my first completed fic. Let me know what you think. Hopefully you’ll enjoy. It’s short but here’s hoping it’s worth reading. Also if I got the tags wrong please let me know.

Waking up, after their first night together alone was not what Kelly Olsen expected as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stared at the open empty apartment of one Alex Danvers. 

After last night she expected to be wrapped in Alex’s arms after how tentative she was during their love marking. Alex had touched her, as if she was afraid she would shatter, or disappear before her eyes. She had confirmed with Kelly with every touch and kiss she placed on her body, and it inflamed Kelly’s desire for this woman, that she wanted to call girlfriend instead of a one time lover. She seriously hoped that this was not a one night stand, and everything she had heard of Alex both from James and Kara, Alex wasn’t that type. Yes, she had her flings after her broken engagement but according to her she made that very clear with the women she slept with, and so far she had made no such statement or indication to Kelly. So to be alone was making her question her decision to put her heart back out there, before she could ponder that decision she heard the door rattle.

“Alex?”

“Ya, babe. Sorry to wake you, I was really hoping I was going to be back before you woke. I went for a run and stopped for your favorite, chocolate croissant and hopefully I got your coffee order right, but if not I can go back.”

“Oh, I thought…” Kelly had left her words lingering when she saw Alex in joggers and a very tight tank top, and even though she had seen every inch of Alex last night, she was still a sight to behold. 

“Did you think I was sneaking out of my own apartment, especially after last night?” Alex just stared at her as Kelly wrapped the sheet more around her naked body, “No, well yes a little. I guess I was just expecting to see you first thing,”

“I’m sorry I made you doubt us or me, really I felt so alive and the energy that was coursing through my body was making me anxious and you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disrupt that, and I thought a run would calm me and possibly score me bonus points if I could return with your favorite snack before you woke.”

“Well then, bonus points earned and rewards to follow, if you get back in this bed.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Alex responded as she stripped her tank top that left her in her sports bra and just the slightest amount of sweat that dropped down her toned stomach. The croissants and coffee carefully placed on the end table of the open living room, without a care if the items were going to get cold. Alex continued to strip and unlike her previous encounters she was filled with confidence, and as she finally made it to the bed Kelly removed the sheet. As Alex covered Kelly’s body with hers, and kissed her way up her body and as she finally made her way to her lips she murmured “I promise the next time you wake, I’ll be right here.”


	2. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly take a trip to Midvale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I want these to connect or just to be one shots, but either way here’s my second attempt. This work is unedited and if I make mistakes let me know so I can fix it, or you know just roll with it :)

“Babe, almost ready?” Alex Danvers stated as she dropped the small duffel by the door.

“Ya, give me ten and I think I’ll be ready,” Kelly Olsen replied as she was stuffing her boots in her third bag.

Alex walked back in the room, and observed the amount of bags being packed, “You know for somebody who was once in the Army, I expected less baggage.”

“Hush, it’s also about being prepared. I’ve never been to Midvale, and who knows what the weather will be like, or if your mom decides to take us out to dinner and I have to look presentable.”

“Kelly, my mom will love you, and trust me, we will not be doing anything fancy. It’s a weekend for us to relax and for you to get to know my mom. Nothing too crazy, I promise. Please don’t stress, it’ll be fun, trust me.”

Thirty minutes later they were in the SUV, and headed out of National City. Music was blasting through the speakers, Alex had one hand on the wheel and her other wrapped up with Kelly’s, she was excited to get to Midvale and show Kelly around, and she felt confident in introducing Kelly to her mom. Unlike the last relationship, she was on solid starting ground with Kelly, they had the same goals and the same idea of the future. After her failed engagement and one night stands that were basically a stress relief and never a promise of anything more, meeting Kelly was a second chance at happiness. 

After the nearly four hour drive, the two women pulled up the Danvers family home, “Ready?” Alex said as she turned off the vehicle. 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” 

“Kel, trust me, she will,” and before Alex could add more Eliza Danvers walked out, wiping her hands and placing a towel on her shoulder, greeting them, although what she was saying could not be heard through the closed doors. “Alright babe, here we go.” The two exited the car and Eliza immediately grabbed Alex and put her hands on her face, gently saying, “I’m so glad you’re home, and I can’t wait to be introduced to the woman who has you smiling. A complete difference from last time your sister and you were here.”

“I know mom, and me too. I’m happy again and excited about the future, Come on, let's get you introduced to Kelly.” The two walked around the SUV and stopped in front of Kelly, “Babe, my mother Dr. Eliza Danvers. Mother, girlfriend extranare Kelly Olsen.”

“Alex, no need to be so formal, Eliza is just fine. Kelly it is very nice to meet you, please come inside. Alex get the bags up to the room.”

Kelly just smiles as Eliza embraced her, “Ya babe, get the bags.”

The two left Alex outside as she watched them walk away she muttered, “thank god I only packed one bag, it’ll make my pack mule duties easier.”

~  
Later when everybody was settled and dinner was finished, the three women were gathered on the outside porch around a small fire enjoying the outside air. Wine was served for both Kelly and Eliza while water was Alex’s drink of choice, something Eliza immediately noticed. “No more alcohol?”

“No, I’ve been sober for about eight months.”

“Well I’m very proud of you Alex, Kelly I’m assuming this is your influence?”

“No ma’am, this is all Alex, when I meet her she was already on the path to sobriety. But, if she chooses to drink again I won’t judge her, I trust Alex to know what is good for her and her life.”

“Thanks babe, but seriously mom no heavy topics. I just want an enjoyable weekend and somehow talking about my drinking will not allow for a fun weekend. I’ve made peace with the reason I was drinking too much and now I’m happy, so can we focus on that?”

“Yes we can.” Eliza raised her glass and clinked it against her daughters and the woman who certainly made Alex smile and even if she didn’t want to take credit for it Kelly was certainly a reason her daughter was full of life compared to the last time she visited. “So Kelly, since Alex wont let me ask about her, how about you? Tell me about yourself?”

“Umm, ok. I recently moved to National City and and work as a psychologist. I mainly work with veterans, but this new job has me venturing out a bit. I decided to move when James was injured, and since I had finished my Army regulations, I figured now was the best time to start fresh, and in doing so I met Alex,” she replied with a smile.

“Well, I’m sorry that the circumstances that brought you here were painful, but I am very happy that you met my daughter because of them,” Eliza smiled while looking directly at Kelly, “And on that note, I’m going to call it a day. Ladies, I’m so glad you guys could come down here, and I hope the rest of the weekend is just as enjoyable.”

“Thanks mom, see you in the morning,” Alex rose to give her a hug and watched as Kelly did the same. 

After Eliza left, Alex grabbed Kelly and held her close, they swayed back and forth by the fire, as Alex very gently kissed her. “See, nothing to worry about she loves you.”

“I’m glad, I want to be around for a while.”

“Me too, I mean that’s what I want. I really fricken’ like you. Like a lot, and I really like what we got going here. And I think, it could be something great.” 

Kelly just let herself be held and instead of verbally responding she gripped Alex a little tighter. She loved the feel of Alex and the calmness their closeness brought.

“Ready to call it a night?”

“Ya.”

“Let me put out the fire, can you fold up the blankets and help me clean up a bit? Don’t want my mom to yell at me like she did everyday when I was a teenager.”

“No problem.” The two worked quietly and efficiently until everything was picked up and the fire was put out. Alex grabbed Kelly’s hand to guide her as they entered the darkened house. Both thankful that their first night ended well.

~  
As the sun crept through the overly sized window, it blanketed Kelly with warmth considering as she reached out for her girlfriend she found cold sheets. At five months into this relationship she should have been used to waking up alone, she quickly learned that Alex was an early riser and since leaving the Army Kelly found no need to be one with the sun.

She desperately needed coffee and decided to venture down stairs. She put on sweats and a sweatshirt that was definitely Alex’s from her high school days, but smelled laundry fresh. As she got closer to the kitchen, the smell of coffee invaded her senses and it put a smile on her face. Nothing was better than coffee, except maybe waking in Alex’s arms even if it was far and few in between.

“Morning Kelly.” Eliza said as she poured coffee in a very large mug and handed it to Kelly.

“Thank you. Alex?”

“At this point she’s probably finished her run and is out hitting the waves.”

“Has she always been one to rise with the sun? The first time I woke and she wasn’t there,” Kelly hesitated when she realized what she said.

“Go on, my daughter is a grown woman and I know that she does grown woman things,” Eliza said smiling at Kelly if only to ease her worry.

“Yes. Well, she’s never there when I wake. She’s always out running or at the gym, it’s very rare that she sleeps late or stays still.”

“To answer your question, no. She was a typical teenager, never wanted to leave her room, angry, but when Kara came along before they really liked each other and especially after Jeremiah she would run and surf. I think she used it as a way to both distance and connect her to her father. And for a while she stopped surfing, the water was too much for her, but now she seems to have some joy back.”

“I hope I can continue to contribute to that joy.” Kelly responded, filling the water was too much for her, statement away for another day. She was sure there was a story there but it sounded like one of heartache by the way Eliza said it. “I think I will go out on the shore to see if I can find her. Thank you for the coffee.”

“Of course, and if you want there are blankets by the door to take if you want. I’m sure Alex won’t be too long.”

Kelly got one and headed out the door. She made her way to the shore line, but not close enough to get wet and placed her blanket on the sand and sat. She watched the surfers in the distance trying to spot Alex, eventually she gave up and fell asleep on the blanket.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

Slowly opening her eyes Kelly saw Alex in all her surfing glory, hair slicked back with droplets of water running down her body. She had her wetsuit stripped to her hips and her abs gloriously on display. 

“Well, that is definitely a sight I could get used to, even though you’re dripping water all over me.”

“You know you’re leaving yourself wide open for me to make a remake,” Alex said with a smile, “but I digress, I will be an adult.” 

“Please, don’t act like I don’t know you, if you want to say something let me save you the trouble, yes I love when you get me wet.”

“That’s my girl,” she said as she bent down to kiss Kelly. “Enjoy your nap?”

“Yes, I did. But I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too.”

They sat there side by side watching the water, and just enjoying the closeness, and the easiness between them. 

Alex broke the silence, “I’m really glad you came. I’m gla-,” she didn’t say more before Kelly leaned over and kissed her.

“Ditto.”


	3. Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the song "Rumor" by Lee Bryce, give it listen...

Girl, you know I've known you forever  
How many nights we hung out together  
Same little crowd, little bar, little town  
'Round this old dance floor

“Do you think those two will ever officially get together and stop playing this little charade of just friends,” James Olsen motioned towards his sister as he was making air quotes, who at the moment was dancing a little too close to one Alex Danvers to be just friendly. The four had gathered at their favorite bar now that they were all in the same city.

“You know those two, they have been inseparable since day one of high school, and now that Kelly is back from the Army I don’t see that changing. They’re basically married at this point.” Kara replied as she watched her two favorite people laugh at something one of them said.

“Then why don’t they just declare their friendship a relationship?”

“Who knows, but I do know with Kelly being gone these past four years, Alex focused on herself and maybe she’s ready to actually go after what she wants.”

“Our siblings are looking at us a little too closely.” Alex whispered to Kelly as she held her close, even after the song ended.

“Yes, I know I’ve felt their eyes on us all night.”

“Kel, I’m so glad your back and that you’re here.”

“Me too. The last four years was a long time to be away.”

“So do you think you’re going to stay in National City?” Alex asked with hope in her voice, still swaying to the nonexistent music.

“Yes, I…” Kelly was replying but stopped when her brother stepped up, “do you mind if I cut in?”

“Nope not at all, I’ll lead,” Alex replied, looking at him with a smile a little too wide and too much mirth in her eyes, “just messin’ with you. Kelly I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

“Yes?”

“When are you going to woman up and ask her out? You know you like her, hell you’ve been in love with her since she punched Tom in high school for making you cry.”

“I know, but what if what we have is ruined, if we become more, and?”

“Ya, but what if it becomes better?” Kelly just stared at her brother, “I think I need to have a conversation with Alex. Thank you.” She left her brother in the middle of the dance floor.

Kara was at the bar getting another beer, as she watched Kelly approach Alex. She didn’t need super hearing to know that the two were finally making a move in the right direction, especially considering Kelly had her hands on Alex’s face pulling her in for a kiss. _Finally_, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, dislike? Let me know on tumblr, same as above. I know these are short but im trying...


End file.
